The World is on Fire
by Logan Potter
Summary: Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have fallen in love, but both of their worlds are burning around them in the war. So what is it that keeps these fires at bay?


Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have fallen in love, but both of their worlds are burning around them in the war. So what is it that keeps these fires at bay? Author notes: Yay! My first songfic and how oh-so-romantic it is! I decided that I'm going a trilogy with our three FAVORITE maurauders. Peter's evil and doesn't deserve a girlfriend. I hope you like it since it took me two whole hours to write. If there are any typos or anything, I was up until two O'clock writing and half-asleep so....yea. Enjoy  
  
The World is on Fire Anne and Joshua Potter stood up at the head of the ball they were hosting. It was an annual occasion, even with a war raging around them, that the Potters held a ball in their grand hall. Joshua had an arm around his beautiful wife, holding her close. It was so hard to find a good love these days, with hardly anyone to trust; and he was just happy that his son had found someone he would stay with until the day he died.  
  
Hearts are worn in these dark ages You're not alone in the stories' pages  
  
James fingered the small, simple ring made of pure gold and one small emerald on top of it as Sirius talked to him. "'Lo, Prongs? Are you even listening to me?" "Sorry, Sir," he said, entranced in Lily who was dancing on the wide floor with Remus. Lily had a special aura of her own that could light up a whole room. He could hardly hold in the love he felt for her.  
  
The light has fallen amongst the living and the dying And I'll try to hold it in Yea I'll try to hold it in  
  
Joshua tapped a spoon against his glass, bringing the crowd's attention to him. "I would like to dedicate a dance to my son, and his beautiful partner." Lily smiled, looking flattered as James pocketed the ring and left the table as the floor cleared, leaving just the two of them as the music started. Lily immediately laid a soft kiss on his lips as they began to dance. "Your father's too kind," she whispered, sending a jolt through James. He held her closer. "He likes you, and so does my mother. They're very fond of you." "They're the sweetest couple. Someday I'd like to get married to a man like that," she teased, resting her head on James' shoulder. She could never express the feeling that he gave her. She blushed at every sweet comment he made, even though she figured she should be used to them. It seemed as though the world was crumbling below her sometimes and it was more than she could handle, but James was a foundation for her... water on fire. She couldn't live without him. Her world would burn.  
  
The world's on fire, it's more than I can handle I'll tap into the water and try to bring my share I'll try to bring more, more than I can handle Bring it to the table Bring what I am able  
  
She remembered sitting on the astronomy tower, looking at the sky for answers to questions, but there was nothing. All she needed were the arms that had slid around her waist, taking her by surprise, as James lay sweet kisses on her cheek. All the answers were written in his face and she knew she could change anything or face anything with him.  
  
I watch the heavens but I find no calling Something I can do to change what's coming  
  
James had almost left Lily... just almost. He remembered the tears streaming down her face as he explained that Voldemort was coming for him. She had begged, begged him to stay. She told him she didn't care, that she would rather die than be without him. He had held her close after that, not letting her go for twenty-four hours straight, to reassure her he would never leave her.  
  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling I don't wanna be left alone Don't wanna be alone  
  
He knew that would be the stupidest thing he would have ever done, to leave the only person he had ever truly loved. He did love her, with all of his heart and nothing magical or non-magical would ever be able to express his feelings. His world was a raging fire, and he knew that Lily knew she was the only water source able to keep the flames down.  
  
The world's on fire, it's more than I can handle I'll tap into the water and try to bring my share I'll try to bring more, more than I can handle Bring it to the table Bring what I am able  
  
Sirius watched as his best friends twirled across the floor, totally entranced in one another. He knew both of them had had their hearts broken many, many times before, but they were mending each other, while inspiring love all around them. They had set Remus and Sara and him and Abby up, while bringing James' parents closer together, saving more souls than they knew. But he feared for the young couple, and the coldness of death that was closing in about them.  
  
Hearts break, hearts mend... love still hurts Visions clash, planes crash Still there's talk of saving souls Still cold's closing in on us  
  
Remus smiled at Lily and James. They had always been perfect for one another. Both knew how to bring the sun out again when everyone was down and both thought for themselves, occasionally straying from the short line of sanity. But the more the world was affected, the more they became less like they used to be. He hated Voldemort and all the supporters for taking the spark out of all of them.  
  
We part the veil on our killer sun Stray from the straight line on this short run The more we take the less we become The fortune of one man means less for some  
  
An interlude in the song came up and James stopped, Lily halting with him. She stared at him, confused. But Joshua and Anne smiled, knowing what their son was going to do. He walked up to Lily and held her face tenderly as she smiled sweetly at him. "Lily, I love you more than anything and I would give anything to spend my life with you." "I love you too James." "Lily Marie Evans... will you marry me?" The words echoed and Lily's breathing seemed to be heard by everyone as she started to cry, but smiled through her tears. "Yes," she said nodding. "Yes, I will." James slipped the ring onto her finger. Without warning he picked her up and started spinning her around. She laughed and sang with the music.  
  
"The world's on fire, it's more than I can handle I'll tap into the water and try to bring my share I'll try to bring more, more than I can handle Bring it to the table Bring what I am able."  
  
He lowered her slowly, still spinning, and kissed her with a deep passion. She smiled at him softly, and as he stared back, both of their fires were extinguished. 


End file.
